Female pelvic floor disorders are a significant public health problem, cause major impairments in quality of life, and impose a substantial burden on individuals and on society as a whole. Uterine prolapse is the most common indication for hysterectomy among women aged 60-79, and the second most common indication among women in their fifties. Estimates of the prevalence of urinary incontinence among women overall ages range from 10 percent to 58 percent. However, there have been surprisingly few studies of any female pelvic floor disorders conducted in the national health data sets. Consequently, even basic statistical information concerning female pelvic floor disorders among American women is not available. It is critically important that epidemiologic studies be conducted in national health data sets in order to further our understanding of the scope and nature of the problems experienced by women due to pelvic floor disorders. In this application we propose to conduct a descriptive study of the epidemiology of and recent trends in outpatient visits, in-hospital stays, and surgical procedutes for female pelvic follr disorders utilizing the National Ambulatory Medical Care Survey (NAMCS), the National Hospital Ambulatory Medical Care Survey (NHAMCS), the National Hospital Discharge Survey (NHDS), the Nationwide Inpatient Sample (NIS) and the National Survey of Ambulatory Surgery (NSAS). These data sets have been specifically designed to provide objective, reliable, population-based information and could be utilized to address several key issues concerning female pelvic floor disorders including outpatient health care utilization, in- hospital and ambulatory operative treatments, physician specialty differences in treatments, characteristics of women seeking treatment and the economic burden imposed by these disorders. Utilizing these data sets we will accomplish the following specific aims: 1.)Describe hospitalizations for female pelvic floor disorders including vaginal vault prolapse, uterine prolapse, uterovaginal prolapse, vaginal enterocele, fecal incontinence, and urinary incontinence in the NHDS and NIS data sets, 2.) Describe ambulatory operative procedures used as treatment for female pelvic floor disorders in the NSAS, and 3.) Describe office-based visits for female pelvic floor disorders in the NAMCS and the NHAMCS.